


We're Not Broken

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [57]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Adoptive Parent-Child Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: August 14th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingEverything is going wrong, but Sammy can forget it for a while with the right kind of distraction.





	We're Not Broken

~August 14th, 1934~

* * *

 

Sammy had spent the day with his head on his desk more than he spent doing any writing. Partly because _what was the point?_ No animation had been completed, and why should he be writing stupid cartoon songs for cartoons that would probably never see the light of day?

The other reason? There was a deep pit of panic settling in and making a home in Sammy’s chest, and not matter how much he wanted it to leave, that wouldn’t be possible.

“Sammy?”

Sammy lifted his head off the desk, as Bradley was pulling on a strap of Sammy’s suspenders. The toddler looked up at Sammy with such big, sad eyes and that was just another reminder of his own misery.

“Why are you sad?” Sammy asked of the toddler, which just seemed to make the frown on Bradley’s face grow.

It was a valid question. Bradley had barely noticed when the she-devil that mothered him disappeared. He’d shown no fear at the ink monsters Joey let roam around the studio, and had actually made multiple attempts to befriend them. Why would he been upset over nothing?

Unless Bradley realized _it wasn’t nothing._

Grumbling, Bradley let go of Sammy’s suspender, and lifted up his arms, demanding to be picked up. Sammy obliged, pulling the toddler onto his lap.

“I should be working on _those_ papers, shouldn’t I?” Sammy being the one to take in Bradley had been no question. Outwards, he’d protested some, but he knew that he was one of the few people Bradley was even comfortable with, and in the right circumstances to care for him.

In response, Bradley snuggled into Sammy’s shirt, clutching the fabric. While anyone else would think the child had passed out when he closed his eyes, Sammy knew the boy was awake. If anything, he was faking it so Sammy would think to calmed down and sit up straight.

Sammy smiled, still upset, but accepting of the fact that Bradley did care. If Bradley’s plan was to get Sammy to resume working, or at least do more than suffer, then he was successful. Holding onto Bradley, Sammy pulled his chair forward a little.

There was no way he could write any sort of music today, but he could sit up straight, draw a little, write anything else, _do_  anything else _,_ but most importantly, he had to hope everything going wrong would soon turn out okay, even if there was nothing he could do to erase what he'd done.


End file.
